In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,969,888 and 5,108,404, an apparatus and method are disclosed for the fixation of fractures or other conditions of human and other animal bone systems, both osteoporotic and non-osteoporotic. The apparatus and method are especially suitable for use in the fixation of, but not limited to, vertebral body compression fractures, Colles fractures and fractures of the proximal humerus.
The method disclosed in these two patents includes a series of steps which a surgeon or health care provider can perform to form a cavity in pathological bone (including but not limited to osteoporotic bone, osteoporotic fractured metaphyseal and epiphyseal bone, osteoporotic vertebral bodies, fractured osteoporotic vertebral bodies, fractures of vertebral bodies due to tumors especially round cell tumors, avascular necrosis of the epiphyses of long bones, especially avascular necrosis of the proximal femur, distal femur and proximal humerus and defects arising from endocrine conditions).
The method further includes an incision in the skin (usually one incision, but a second small incision may also be required if a suction egress is used) followed by the placement of a guide pin which is passed through the soft tissue down to and into the bone.
The method further includes drilling the bone to be treated to form a cavity or passage in the bone, following which an inflatable balloon-like device is inserted into the cavity or passage and inflated. The inflation of the inflatable device causes a compacting of the cancellous bone and bone marrow against the inner surface of the cortical wall of the bone to further enlarge the cavity or passage. The inflatable device is then deflated and then is completely removed from the bone. A smaller inflatable device (a starter balloon) can be used initially, if needed, to initiate the compacting of the bone marrow and to commence the formation of the cavity or passage in the cancellous bone and marrow. After this has occurred, a larger, inflatable device is inserted into the cavity or passage to further compact the bone marrow in all directions.
A flowable biocompatible filling material, such as methylmethacrylate cement or a synthetic bone substitute, is then directed into the cavity or passage and allowed to set to a hardened condition to provide structural support for the bone. Following this latter step, the insertion instruments are removed from the body and the incision in the skin is covered with a bandage.
While the apparatus and method of the above patents provide an adequate protocol for the fixation of bone, it has been found that the compacting of the bone marrow and/or the trabecular bone and/or cancellous bone against the inner surface of the cortical wall of the bone to be treated can be significantly improved with the use of inflatable devices that incorporate additional engineering features not heretofore described and not properly controlled with prior inflatable devices in such patents. A need has therefore arisen for improvements in the shape, construction and size of inflatable devices for use with the foregoing apparatus and method, and the present invention satisfies such need.